ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Echo/Quotes
Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 *"Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo got you got you got you." *"Got you got you got you-don't got you." *"Sorry." *"Hey are you okay there's-" Kevin's Big Score *"Echo Echo! Don't let him get away!" *"No he won't!" *"Hi." *"Wall of sound!" *"I superglued them to your head. Everybody awake?" *"Eh, close enough." Alone Together *"Echo Echo! Going somewhere?" *"Hey, I'm all over it." *"That's an insult, right?" *"Well, to be fair, we were a little distracted, what with you trying to kill us and all!" *"Um, was that an earthquake?" *"Whoa! Gonna need some backup! Now, let's try this again." *"Not good not good not good." *"Highbreed! Look out!" *"What was that thing?" *"Then we'd better get off this planet before any more of them show up." *"Yes. We. You couldn't defeat it alone, and I couldn't. If more of them come, our only hope of survival is to fight together. You know I'm right!" *"I don't like this any better than you do. Um...how do we get off this...this..um, planet, whatever it's called?" *"So, how come we didn't beam into the teleporter?" *"Can you fix it?" *"Okay, smart guy, where is it?" *"Impossible for you, maybe." *"That way! It'll take a day or more to reach on foot. Let's go. Come on! The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get home!" *"Huh? What did you say?" *"Creeps you out? I can take care of that?" Good Copy, Bad Copy Albedo *"Ouch...the...pain...ow." *"Surrender or die!" *"You can't keep this up!" Undercover *"Paco Paco!" *"Now." *"Ready to go?" *"What is that arch for, anyway?" *"One more blast, Gwen. A big one!" Grounded *"Echo Echo!" *"Aw man!" *"What? You can't ground me! I'm a super-powered alien!" *"Can't believe it...mom and dad...upstairs...alien..." *"Hello?" *"Okay. Aim the phone at them." Unearthed *"Echo Echo!" *"Uh oh!" *"Thanks guys." *"No problem!" Fools' Gold *"Echo Echo!" *"Come on! Fight me!" *"Fight me! Fight me! Fight me!" *"Almost there!" Vreedle, Vreedle *"Echo Echo? Aw man!" *"Wall of memes!" Single Handed *"Echo Echo Echo Echo!" Trade-Off *"Echo Echo?" *"Tell me about it!" *"I'll split up, check all over town for her, then-" *"Then what are we waiting for? Go!" The Secret of Chromastone *"Echo Echo!" Above and Beyond *"Echo chamber!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Duped *"Echo Echo! Okay, boys, set your Ultimatrix to human and follow my lead." *"On the count of ten. One, two, ten!" *"Echo Echo!" Map of Infinity *"Echo Echo!" ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage *"Echo Echo! You, uh, might wanna cover your ears." *"Echo Echo!" The Enemy of My Enemy *"Echo Echo!" Absolute Power: Part 2 *"Echo Echo!" *"Wall of sound!" *"Oh no!" *"Kevin...you wouldn't!" *"Luckily, I always keep a spare in the trunk." *"That should be enough of a head start." Viktor: The Spoils *"Echo Echo! I was going for Jetray, but whatever." *"Oh no!" Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing *"Echo Echo! Aw, come on!" *"Throwing it a safe distance! Hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut! On three! One, two, three!" *"New plan." Greetings From Techadon *"Echo Echo!" *"Dignity? You're talking to me about dignity?" The Flame Keeper's Circle *"Echo Echo!" Double or Nothing *"Echo Echo!" The Perfect Girlfriend *"Echo Echo!" Inspector 13 *"Echo Echo!" *"Oh no!" *"Ow!" *"Well, not exactly." Ben 10: Omniverse It Was Them *"Echo Echo? Why am I not surprised?" *"Hey, bug eyes! Over here!" *"And you didn't even have to ask for my help." *"Hey!" *"Watch it!" *"Pick a me! Any me!" *"Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo Echo!" Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's *"Aw, he's scared of things that look like mice. Can't believe anyone could be scared of-aaah!" *"What's gotten into those robots?" *"Yeah, including his ears!" *"Wall of sound!" Special Delivery *"I didn't eat your dad! And for the record, I prefer turkey bacon!" *"I don't have any beef with you!" Tummy Trouble *"You frogs are in big trouble!" *"Don't worry, we'll get you back to your group!"